User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the origins in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) Fading Echoes Cats Are people allowed to reserve images from Fading Echoes yet? I thought we were going to wait until the 23rd. All of the new characters (Reedwhisker(D), Bumbleflight etc.) have already been reserved--'Nightshine'Ü 00:59, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Chararts Is there any other way to make a charart other than pixlr?Brook55 02:01, March 24, 2010 (UTC)Brook Err... Um. I just saw a new category that someone created: Category:Deceased Characters. I don't think it's quite needed as we already have the StarClan and Place of no stars categories, and if we had needed it, we would have had it before now... but I wanted to check before I deleted it, because it's already been added to a lot of articles and that would mean a lot of redlink removal. I'd be happy to work away at them when i get the time, I just thought that I should check about this, especially if you think it's worth having :P insaneular Talk 02:37, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll work on it then. And I understand the hiding from spoilers, it's a great book and I wouldn't want it ruined for you ^^ insaneular Talk 11:00, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks thanks for youre Mudpool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Raffyjack123 10:19, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi Um hi I'm Snowstorm, a new apprentice at Project Character Art. I was wondering if you could check out my Sootfur (A) image and give me some comments. Not to bother you or anything i'm just really bored. =)Snowstorm! 03:58, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Um hi again could you check out my sootfur (A) image? Sorry I haven't got any comments today. Not to bother you or anything. Scream at me if you like *hides under table*Snowstorm! 23:00, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! I just fixed my Sootfur (A) image and added more lower back shading and blurred the other shadings. Man, I can't wait until it's approved. I just wish it will be approved soon. =)Snowstorm! 03:13, March 29, 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar I seem to find issues with it all the time. How about adding SkyClan Cat, and StarClan Cat to the Characters section? [[User:Grayravenpaw|''Perseus'' | Perseus]] ,'' [[User talk:Grayravenpaw|''Thou art not the hero'' | Thou art not the hero]] 05:03, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Policies I was hoping we could discuss those types of things as well :) I think the IRC would be the best place, at least until we get enough of an idea of what we want to make official drafts and whatnot (I don't know exactly how much we have to put into making a policy; I know Kitsu put in a lot of planning and drafting, but things have changed a bit since Kitsu was here... XD) And yay that you'll be back, and I'm composing a reply to your email right now. :) insaneular Talk 21:14, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Made a quick draft of what we came up with so far here. Of course we would make it a little more clear in the final version. Anything else we should add to it, you think? insaneular Talk 18:33, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Were you going to make those changes to the draft you were talking about? It'd be nice to try and get it functioning soon if we can, in lieu of recent events (cough). XD Seriously though, I think this policy will help our cause a great deal. I was also thinking we could add in a brief bit about copyrights or something, nothing too complicated, but something brief, as most users probably don't know what the guidelines are for them? (Heck, even I barely know) insaneular Talk 00:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Article Some user created this article called *****, can you get rid of it? --[[User:Blackclaw09|'''Rain]][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 12:35, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I deleted the swear word incase younger users r present,I marked it with 5 *s. Zoe27 20:37, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that. I should've called it "this article." instead of the "word." [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 13:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Charart Request Hello, cud you please make me one? i would really appreciate it thanks :) Name: Dawnleaf Gender: Female Pelt Type: Long Color: Tortoiseshell with ginger paws and 2 jet black ears and a black tail with white at the very tip Postion in Clan: Deputy Eye Color: Deep Ocean Blue THANK YOU SOO MUCH!! P.S could u also post it on my talk page please? Thanks :) here is my talk page link http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dawnleaf THANKS AGAIN! Dawnleaf 01:59, March 29, 2010 (UTC)Dawnleaf Bumblestripe Issue Blue doesn't seem to want to make a compromise with me over the Bumblestripe issue. I've given her the option that neither of us do his image but she keeps saying no. I hope I'm not bothering you over this--'Nightshine'Ü 00:09, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Bramble, I can't tell you how sorry I am for making a huge deal out of this. I just hope I'm not the cause of closing PCA. Please tell me if I was the cause. Thank you--'Nightshine'Ü 01:07, April 1, 2010 (UTC) And also, what will happen to my Sharpclaw blanks? Will they just sit there until the project is re-opened?--'Nightshine'Ü 01:19, April 1, 2010 (UTC) PCA Blanks Hi Bramble. If PCA is closing, can my wiki (cats of the clans) use the blanks, as you'll have no use for them anymore? → Batteh 00:16, April 1, 2010 (UTC)! Snowstorm Bramble, what happened to my Sootfur (A) image? Also, instead of closing it down you can just quit PCA and let Sandy be deputy. This is just an idea. *tears stream down whiskers* *whispers* I worked so hard on that charart............Snowstorm! 01:28, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Bramble Im so sorry! I apoligize for everything I said! And im joining project characters! Will you forgive me?Snowstorm, too lazy to log in! I guess I'm leavin' the Wiki! Thanks! Too bad I just wasted TWO FREAKIN' MONTHS OF MY LIFE making a charart for Smudge. Oh, well. Jmiles Clicky, Clicky!!! 01:31, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Please! This isn't a message Bramble, just a thing to the users who are commenting to you: Leave Bramble alone! It's not her fault that PCA is closing and you shouldn't be so mean to her. If you have yuor work saved, you still have your things for when this opens back up. SO, please be nice to Bramble, she mus be stressed and upset. THanks. --BramblepathBrightshadow is mine! 01:34, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I agree entirely with Artimais -dips head with respect- we should leave Bramble alone. All these absurd accusations that Bramble can't handle PCA and that she doesn't like it - she never ''said that in her message and she specifically noted that she regretted her decision. I am happy for people to sign my petition at the bottom of Forum:PCA is Closing on condition that you DO NOT leave mean messages for Bramble and you accept her decision whatever it is. Thank you, ;D ☼ Misty ☼Here comes the summer... 17:29, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Just saying... I am not attacking Bramble, but what about the people who did this and were working on images? We're stressed and upset as well. I'm not mad, but why punish all of us for some people having petty fights?Jmiles Clicky, Clicky!!! 01:38, April 1, 2010 (UTC) You know, I agree with Jmiles. We are stressed out too! We love PCA!!!!!!!! Why should we be punished for other people's actions?Snowstorm! 03:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) PCA Bramble, first thing I will say I AM NOT HERE TO YELL AT YOU. You have very good reasons for closing it down. All of the reasons you closed it down is the reason I kept leaving after I got to be a senior warrior which was my dream for months. I am here to give you support because a lot of people will be hammering you with questions. I want to tell you that you are doing the right thing if you believe it is and if you want PCA closed, they need to respect that.--MINNOWCLAW 02:07, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey, I'm disappointed about PCA,but I respect your descision. By the way, I want to ask you for the blanks, I love making charart, so thanks.I know you're a sysop, and I know you know the best. Thank you! [[User:Willowpool16|'Willow']][[User talk:Willowpool16|'-pool']] 03:03, April 1, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE! Everyone in PCA lOVES PCA, Bramble. All except you. Even if you don't like it, many users like it!! If you want to quit, you quit, not earase the whole Pca. --≈៛₪¥ -§₰₪₥≈ 09:28, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Ivy, as I've already mentioned on the forum, that is not a very polite thing to say. It's not that Bramble wants to quit. She's given very strong reasons for closing down PCA, and I believe her. [[User:Grayravenpaw|''Perseus | Perseus]] ', [[User talk:Grayravenpaw|''Thou art not the hero'' | Thou art not the hero]] 09:59, April 1, 2010 (UTC) please,please,please dont close PCA! I really wanted 2 join and a load of users are leaving this wiki because of your decision. Im not trying to be rude but Please,Please dont do that! Everyone loves PCA and now I cant join!!!!!! *on her knees,begging.* Zoe27 13:14, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry you had to do this, Bramble. It must've been a really hard decision to make. But I am asking you to consider reopening up PCA. Most of these users who have joined have put a lot of work and effort into this, and it will all be wasted. I understand why you did it, but I am stongly against it. PCA is a big part of the wiki, and if you close it down, first, some users will be really angry with you and hunt you down, second, some users may add their own images to articles since PCA closed, and third, a huge part of the wiki will be gone. Many users may not come on anymore. But you are an admin, so you don't need to listen to me. Just please consider reopening PCA. And to the rest of the users who are attacking Bramble, stop. Her decision was a hard one, and attacking her isn't going to help. She made her decision. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 17:31, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Please,Bramble look at our peition. Me and Misty told loads of users about it,and now loads of users signed. I guess its your choice,but a few users could start up a successful hate campain about u,and as Blackclaw said,hunt u down. I wouldnt like this 2 happen so PLEASE DONT CLOSE PCA!!!!!!!!!!! Zoe27 20:34, April 1, 2010 (UTC) really dont close it its to important!BlAcKsTaR the forest needs me 13:03, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Wow! Bramble, you're a genious :D Icestorm got me on a private channel on the IRC in Febuary, and told me you guys were planning a joke. I had completely forgotton about it until now. However, after I saw all the discussion, I started to feel really bad inside; I started thinking that it wasn't a joke like I thought it was. Everyone was so serious, and I felt awful about the users who said they wanted to leave, paticularly Snowstorm. She left a message on my talk page telling me goodbye, saying she was leaving the wiki because pca was closing. But, I'm happy and relieved now :) After reading your explanation, I felt even better. You certainly did prove a point, and I think the wiki will get better now :D [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 06:47, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Adopt a User I asked Eu, and he told me he had no opinion on this and to ask you. Should we open Adopt A User again? There seem to be a lot of experienced members here now, and if each member takes 3-4 apprentices, it could be great. [[User:Grayravenpaw|''Perseus'' | Perseus]] ,'' [[User talk:Grayravenpaw|''Thou art not the hero'' | Thou art not the hero]] 07:22, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, don't mean to butt in, but I was actually thinking the same thing... I know earlier you said that this wasn't a top priority, but I think it would be useful now, with many users wanting to help with other projects but not really knowing where to start. I know it's not as important as the other projects but they seem to be at least better off now, and this would hopefully help them. I don't mind doing the work to restart it myself, either. :) insaneular Talk 12:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Don't mean to butt in eather but I agree with them. There';s a ton of new users and they're joining all the projects and one of them was adding unapproved piuctures to articles. It might be good to have someone keep an eye on them. Nice job on the April Fool's trick. ;) --BramblepathBrightshadow is mine! 15:33, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Made a draft here. How's it look? If you have any ideas or concerns with it, feel free to change it. insaneular Talk 16:03, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Here's a gift for you! Here's a pic of me from me to you! Thanks for everything! Echostar 11:56, April 2, 2010 (UTC) PCA um i no what i have been doing and so can i join pca? BlAcKsTaR the forest needs me 12:56, April 2, 2010 (UTC) project how do you make a project?BlAcKsTaR the forest needs me 13:00, April 2, 2010 (UTC) April Fools Joke EVIL BRAMBLE XD XD I'm REALLY happy it was a joke. Can I make you a charart? (random question) [[User:Blackclaw09|'''Rain]][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 13:41, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry! I just asked that because another user made you something, so... nvm. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 14:31, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Charat How do you put the blanks on your computer : T Snickers20 15:16, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks to you Snickers20 15:22, April 2, 2010 (UTC) How do u add somthing to your current projects, in PCA? Thanks :3 P.S that april fools joke got me haha Dawnleaf 15:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC)Dawnleaf Issue I didnt want to start a riot by posting this on the PCA talk page so I came to you. http://warriorsnightechoes.wikia.com is using our blanks. I actually think this is Echostar's wiki and left them a message a while ago. I never got a response from them and the blanks are still up. I might be wrong about whose wiki it is but Echostar seem to be the main contributer on it.HaikageAsh's Talk 20:06, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Charart? Umm.... I noticed some users are still making other users charart, and you said we shouldn't. Should we tell them not to or something? [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 00:26, April 3, 2010 (UTC) So we're not allowed to do charart requests anymore? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:38, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: 1. Youre evil. 2. I already do mainspace edits, I just wanted PCA back. Jmiles Clicky, Clicky!!! 01:08, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I meant evil affectionately because of the joke. As for leaving; you could have called my bluff. I love this wiki, and It would take a CATASTROPHE to make me leave it! Jmiles Clicky, Clicky!!! 05:12, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, ok. Sorry for wasting your time. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 01:37, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Cool :) Let me know if I can help in any way [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 02:26, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I get it now+Question I deleted the PCA bases from Night Echoes Wiki. I didn't realize it wasn't allowed. I'm sorry I caused trouble. I did delete them, but I put them back on when I heard that there was no more PCA. How do you create a family tree? Thanks! ~Echos 11:26, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Character Chart Hey Bramble! You know when you have a character table listing character information? Well on my page I have one about a cat outta my Clan's called Cloudshine, but when I save the table, it has the name at the top as "Mistyheart". Could you please, please change it to "Cloudshine"? ;D Thanks, ☼ Misty ☼Here comes the summer... 15:02, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Question So, if you're an administrator, does that mean you can bann or delete users from the website? ☮SilverthistleBerrystumpytail, Ha!☮ 22:21, April 3, 2010 (UTC) HELP! I WAS TRYING TO EDIT THE MINNOWTAIL PAGE BUT IT GOT ALL MESSED UP! PLEASE HELP ME![[User:SnowStorm|'''''Snowstorm]][[User talk:SnowStorm|''Deputy of LightClan!]] 02:09, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry about it, Night shine fixed it. [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular]] [[User Talk:Insaneular|The original Hazelnut spread']] 02:22, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Archives. I hope u dont think this is a dumb question but how do u have archives? I have ''loads of msgs on my talkpage and I want somewhere for them to all go. Cla 08:49, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter! Here is a present: Have a good easter![[User:SnowStorm|''Snowstorm]][[User talk:SnowStorm|''Deputy of LightClan!]] 15:15, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. :) Thanks Bramble. I'm so glad that it was a joke. I just have a question. Darkhollows very kindly offered to do Foxheart's shading for me as it needed blurring and I use Pixlr and its rubbish at blurring. The only problem now is that Pixlr won't let me edit it. That includes the cave-guard blanks as well. Should I download GIMP so I can edit it or is their another way I can do it? FawnstormThe Dark Forest are rising... 15:51, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Editing Would it be alright if I could edit this? Because it really does need editing, and I looked up several cats on there, and they already had all their charart finished! ☮SilverthistleBerrystumpytail, Ha!☮ 21:38, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Medicine Cat Apprentices? Can we please make a blank for medicine cat apprentice with their full name? It can just be a medicine cat blank with the apprentice tail. Flametail and Willowshine look younger than Kestrelflight, which they are not. ~Echostar (having problems with my sig at the moment) Furled Bracken User talk:Evanphoto#Furled Bracken. Does that mean I can't do him in leader form? Though he was a sharpclaw, he was also a leader, though his duties were different from that of a normal leader? I've done the image, and I'm waiting to know if I can put it up. [[User:Grayravenpaw|''Perseus'' | Perseus]] ,'' [[User talk:Grayravenpaw|''Thou art not the hero'' | Thou art not the hero]] 08:59, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hate to bother you about this... Hey, I know this is like the twentieth time someone's come to you for this, but I found another wiki that is using altered versions of our blanks. I would have told them to stop but wasn't 100% sure if we could do that for altered versions, so I thought I should check first. [[User:Insaneular|'''insaneular]]' The original Hazelnut spread' 16:07, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Uploading Trouble Hi, Bramble, my username is Hollydapple. I joined this wikia a couple days ago, but have been reading it for much longer. I'm having a little trouble uploading an image onto my userpage, and I was wondering if you could help me out. A while ago, I did a medicine cat picture of my cat, Hollydapple. I don't have it online; it's in a folder on my computer. I've tried to upload it twice, and each time it's said it's uploaded it successfully, but whenever I save the page, the picture doesn't show up, though it says it's uploaded it. Do you know why it's doing this? Thanks a lot! Hollydapple 17:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes! It worked perfectly! Thanks a million, Bramble! Hollydapple 17:45, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I give up XD Well, I give up; I can't have a proper converstion with the internet flickering in and out like this. I may be back if/when it settles down. If not, then I'll talk to you later. =) x✐SaNdY 18:00, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! I'm so sorry about the cinfusion with the blanks. I didn't realise! It was completely my fault. You can ban me from the wiki or something. :) Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. And no your the best ''ever! OKay, cool. I'll get the team to work on some more. I sound really weird! Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:36, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Longtail Hi Bramble, sorry for bothering you again, but I noticed on Longtail's talk page someone mentioned that Longtail's elder image should have a nick in his ear like his warrior image. Should someone change it or something? --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 02:06, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 02:16, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Finchstar Hey, Bramble :) Do you remember that we used Darkstar's image in "Code of the Clans" to do his charart? Well, I found an image of Finchstar in Code of the Clans. I know it's slightly possible that it's not him, but I'm positive that it is. First of all, the picture was a scene described in the story with Finchstar. And second, his pelt color matches his name in my opinion XD I don't have a page number at the moment, but do you think we could consider putting his description on his article? It was a beautifully done full-color image, and this is what I got from it - Small bracken colored tom with a white muzzle, a white chest, white paws, tabby striped legs and tail, and amber eyes. I don't have the book with me at this very second, but I can get it later and I know that that's the general idea. So, what do you think? (Sorry for rambling) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!]] 03:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Found it, it's in between pages 100 and 101. And I think he's all tabby instead of just tabby striped legs and tail [[User:Nightfall101|'''Nightfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:54, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thanks! Yeah, I noticed the Robinwing one and Splashheart. Cool :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 04:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Found another one, but it's questionable. I've found an image that I'm pretty sure is Featherstar and Acorntail. It's on page 68, and the cats' actions in the image match the text perfectly. Featherstar resting her muzzle on Acorntail's head, and him closing his eyes. It looks as if Featherstar is white with dark patches, and Acorntail is a tabby. Do you think it's ligit? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 04:41, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Do those citations look okay? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 04:52, April 11, 2010 (UTC) It's midnight here too XD And my cat Thomas is curled up on my bed, waiting for me :D Goodnight, Bramble! [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 04:57, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Signature If I can find a way to get rid of it, then I will. öPoppyStormö] 04:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Questions As you now I lead Hiunted Warriro Wiki and PA, but I am jot thy confident on giving out orders and making desisions. One that I will hve to make very soon is picking a deputy. Seeing as you have been a successful leader of PCA I was wondering if you could give me a dew tips about leadership. Thanks Γǻώήςτόŗm 14:16, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank-you Bramble. I will. I'll put your tips to action straight away. So experience is whats needed most? Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:17, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Of course I'll still help out and edit here. :) I've had a few offers for deputy, but the most obvious is Echoheart, Birchy, Icestorm123, Brightfrost and Mistyheart. It's confusing thinking about which would be the best one to help me. Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Right thanks for your advice. Whats best for the project! Let me see.....Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) User page Hi! I just wanted to say I like your cats you make on your user page like the spring one you have now and the st. patricks one before it. There really cool![[User:SnowStorm|'''''Snowstorm]][[User talk:SnowStorm|''Deputy of LightClan!]] 15:55, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Joining PCA Hey Bramble, could you tell me where you ask to join PCA? Leopardspot Where's my Fireclaw? 17:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks! (My siggie should link correctly now) Leopardspot Where's my Fireclaw? 17:57, April 11, 2010 (UTC) copyright images? Hey Bramble I was researching and think I might have found something to help us with the blank stealing but I'm not sure. I was trying to figure out a possible way to go back and add copyright to the images, that way it would be say. I found this: "User-created images Wikipedia encourages users to upload their own images. All user-created images must be licensed under a free license such as the GFDL and/or an acceptable Creative Commons license. They may also be released into the public domain, which removes all copyright and licensing restrictions. When licensing an image, it is best practice to multi-license under both GFDL and a Creative Commons license. Such images can include photographs which you yourself took. The legal rights for images generally lie with the photographer not the subject. Simply re-tracing a copyrighted image or diagram does not necessarily create a new copyright—copyright is generated only by instances of "creativity", and not by the amount of labor which went into the creation of the work. Photographs of three-dimensional objects almost always generate a new copyright, though others may continue to hold copyright in items depicted in such photographs. Photographs of two-dimensional objects such as paintings in a museum often do not (see the section on the "public domain" below). If you have questions in respect to this, please ask the regulars at Wikipedia talk:Copyrights. Images with you, friends or family prominently featured in a way that distracts from the image topic are not recommended for the main namespace; User pages are OK. These images are considered self-promotion and the Wikipedia community has repeatedly reached consensus to delete such images. Some images may contain trademarked logos incidentally (or purposely if the image is either freely licensed, covered under freedom of panorama, or being too simple to be copyrightable). If this is the case, please tag it with ." since this is wikia is like sub site categorized under Wikipedia I think we should try adding those licenses to the blanks. It might help us with some, but I've never dealt with anything like this before so I'm no sure. We've been fine telling people not to use them, but I'm sure there's going to become a time some person over the internet is going to say we have no right of claiming this whatsoever. Tell me what you think on my talkpage :) --[[User:Shimmerpool|'♪Shimmer']][[User talk:Shimmerpool|'pool♫']] 18:12, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sure thing x] It didn't look like it was a lot on the regular page that I found it until I posted it here. I really hope it helps--[[User:Shimmerpool|'♪Shimmer']][[User talk:Shimmerpool|'pool♫']] 19:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Of course, but does that mean we need to resave the images or what? Thats the part thats been confusing me =/--[[User:Shimmerpool|'♪Shimmer']][[User talk:Shimmerpool|'pool♫']] 23:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind I think I found it under the view source tab, but I'm unable to edit them as I'm not an admin. I could come up with a watermark instead.--[[User:Shimmerpool|'♪Shimmer']][[User talk:Shimmerpool|'pool♫''']] 23:41, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Cat making: Not in a pervertied way! Hi im a huge warroirs fan!!! And i was wondering if you could make me a picture of my Charecter Dappedstar of Cloudclan please I'm so horrible with MS Paint this is my work!: She is a tortishel cat with pale green blue eyes and a hite chest and paw with a white tipped tail!!!!!!!!!! Can I join? Can I join Project character Art? I tried posting it and it didn't work out. Even If I do join I can only post a few images. I'll try to do my best! Sagestorm70 01:32, April 13, 2010 (UTC)Sagestorm70